Question: A red pair of shoes costs $$108$, which is $9$ times as much as a silver pair of socks costs. How much does the silver pair of socks cost?
The cost of the red pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of socks, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$108 \div 9$ $$108 \div 9 = $12$ A silver pair of socks costs $$12$.